gothic sunflower
by BeautifullyXFlawed
Summary: Amelia falls in love with the new bad boy school; biut will she live to regret it.


A/N this meant to be an oneshot; but somehow it turned into a story. So this idea came about when I was bored in school and started writing in my notebook. WARNING: Yaoi, mature language with sex in later chapters, blood and the word fuck in every two sentences. Anyway that all I wanted to say, read and review please. Review helps me fix things and I want to learn from my mistakes. This story will contain the couples Fem America x Russia, America X Fem Russia, FrUk and maybe some other couples if I want to change anything. Anyway read and review, thank you for reading!

Amelia P.O.V

"Hush don't say a word about the dreams that I live for." Those words broke the silence of my room as my alarm went off. I groaned and shifted under my warm blanket, school isn't worth giving up my sleep and warmth.

"Amelia get up, it's your first day of school." My older brother Matthew called out as he softly banged on my door to wake me up. I groaned out again and pulled my blanket off my head to look at my phone that sat next to me on the charger. I glared at the numbers that read six o'clock am. Why must I get up so early school? I am now a junior in high school along with my twin brother, Alfred. My older brother, Matthew, is a few years older than us and is in college. He takes cares of my brother and me. He has taken care of us ever since our mother died trying to save us from a robber that broke into the house. Since Matthew was eighteen at the time he took custody of Alfred and me. Our father never wanted anything to do with us so he ignored phone calls the police made.

"Matthew, five more minutes!" I moaned out as I looked over to the door. It was a good thing that our mother left us the house in her will, or we wouldn't have had any place to stay.

"You have to get up. You don't want to be late for your junior year of high school," Matthew said before then opening the door. He smiled warmly at me and said, "Hurry up! You don't want to miss eating my famous pancakes, do you?" Damn, he has to use the pancakes against me? He knows I can't resist them!

"Fine, I guess I will get up for the pancakes," I mumbled out then smiled at him. Matthew smiled back then left me to get ready for my shower. I forced my tired body to sit up in bed before I let out sigh as I ran a hand through my short, golden blonde hair that has the tips dyed red. I then placed my feet on the white, plush carpet and looked up at the ceiling silently. "Okay, in one, two, three," I mumbled, standing up on three. Silently, I made my way to my closet where my towel and wash cloth hung at to dry. I grabbed them and walked out of my room towards the bathroom that across the hall from my room. I closed the door behind me and locked it to make sure Alfred didn't randomly walk in and annoy me. I then sat on the edge of the bathtub and leaned over to turn on the hot and cold water. I turned the knobs so the temperature was just right for me. Once that was finished, I let the towel fall from my body then I stepped into the warm embrace of the water. I let out a quiet sigh as stood there under the water for a second. Then I picked up the soap and my soaked washcloth before rolling the soap around in the washcloth. Once I finished with that I started washing my naked body then I started the whole process over again. Once I finished my shower I then brushed my teeth and headed back to my room. I walked over to my closet and pulled out the school uniform that I hate so damn much. I swear my principle is a pervert since the skirt seems like one of those Japanese school girl skirts. The uniform is a see through white button up shirt with a black skirt that goes just a little above my mid-thigh. It's a good thing the school's dress code allows the students to add things to the basic uniform so we have some freedom when it comes to expressing ourselves.

Once I put on my uniform I grabbed the ten bracelets that I wear on a daily basis, I would die if I had to part with these. Most of the bracelets have the logo of my favorite bands like Black Veil Brides, Blood on the Dance Floor; Pierce the Veil and Eyes Set to Kill. I then put on my fishnet tights that have a rose pattern in them. After grabbing that I grabbed my skull earrings that have a cuff to go with them, after that I put on my black and white choker that has a black cross hanging from it. I looked at myself in my full length mirror, making sure everything was to my liking. I smiled at myself before leaving my room silently, instantly I can smell Matthew's pancakes which caused my stomach growl hungrily. I ran down stairs and into the kitchen with a big smile on my face. My brother, Alfred, was already there with a tower of pancakes on his plate. He just looked over and smirked at me.

"You were too late! I got all the pancakes!" He said, sticking his tongue out at me.

I pouted and whined childishly, "Mattie, he ate all my pancakes!"

Matthew sighed and said, "Don't worry, I am making more." I smiled at that and sat down happily, though not before I sent a glare to my twin brother. Alfred only smirked at me and ate his pancakes happily while making little sounds of happiness just to mess with me. I kicked him hard under the table which caused him to yelp in pain. I giggled while Alfred sent me a glare, then I felt a sharp pain in my leg as Alfred kicked me back.

"You asshole!" I yelled at Alfred then kicked him even harder.

"Shit! Stop kicking me damnit, you know that shit hurts!" Alfred yelled at me.

"Then don't rub it in my face that you got pancakes before me!" We kept going back and forth with this while calling each other every name in the book.

Matthew eventually got annoyed with us and yelled, "Both of you stop acting like immature brats!" Alfred and I glared at each other, but decided to stop and settle back down. Matthew let out another sigh before handing me my plate of pancakes. "Here you go and enjoy," Matthew said, smiling warmly at me.

My eyes brighten up at the sight of the pancakes and yelled, "Thank you!" I started to eat my pancakes happily with a bright smile on my face.

"So, you two ready for your first day of school," Matthew asked us he sat down to have his own breakfast.

I let out a groan and said, "I hate school, but I guess I'm ready."

"Hey, at least we only have this year and next year before we graduate. Also I have great news about our band." Alfred said with his usual big smile on his face. My brother and I have a band that we formed with his best friend, Gilbert, and my best friend Arthur. I'm the lead singer, Alfred the lead guitarist, Arthur is the bassist then Gilbert is our drummer. So far we haven't gotten any gigs, even though I know we are good enough for at least one.

"What is it?" I asked with a mouthful of pancakes.

Alfred's smile got bigger as he yelled out in excitement, "We finally got a gig!" My eyes widen and I spit my pancakes out on the table.

"W-we got a gig?" I asked in disbelief, hoping that Alfred wasn't fucking with me.

"Yes we got a gig at this bar! It's going to be so awesome!" Alfred said smiling. I jumped out of my seat and started jumping around saying how awesome this is and how we are going to rock this bar.

Matthew looked at me and asked in a worried tone, "Are you sure a bar is a safe place for you guys to play at?" I knew this was coming. Matthew always gets worried about Alfred and me. After all, we are all he has left and he is all we have left.

"Don't worry, Mattie, nothing going to happen to us," Alfred said, trying to reassure Matthew.

"Well okay, how can I say no after seeing you two so excited about this?" Mattie said smiling at us. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said while hugging Mattie tightly. "I love you so much, bro." I said smiling at him.

Matthew smiled back and said, "You are welcome. Now you two go put your shoes on so I can drop you two off at school." I nodded and walked toward the door where my platform boots sat. My style is sort of like punk mixed with Goth and scene, my personality is like that to that why I hate being label at my school. There barely any kids I relate to at my school, it gets so annoying so fast. At least I have my best friend Arthur with me; we have been friends from the start of freshman year of school. Even though he can get a little bitchy; but it so fun to see him get angry over little things. I zipped up my boots then quickly grabbed my massager bag that has my favorite band Black Veil Brides on it. I then stood by the door texting Arthur how much I missed him this summer and I can't wait to annoying him at school. I haven't seen my best friend since the last day of school; he had to go on a trip to the UK to visit some family. So I spent most of my summer emailing him, sleeping and going to the mall to find stuff that I could mix with my school uniform.

"Hey sis it looks the color of your tips are fading." Alfred said to me as he put his red and black converse on. My brother has that more grunge style look to him; but no matter what everyone knows instantly we are twins.

"Yea I know I'm going to let it fade then dye them red again and maybe my bangs blue. That would look awesome!" I said with a smile on my face. Alfred nodded then looked at Mattie who had just walked into the room.

"Alright you two ready to go?" Mattie asked us smiling warmly.

"Yep." Alfred and I said at the same with a smile on our faces. We then followed Mattie out to the car; I instantly put my headphones on and fell into the warm embrace that is Andy Sixx's voice.

A fifteen minutes car ride later, I got out of the car along with Alfred. "See you two after school." Mattie called out to us then drove off after we waved good bye to him. I started looking around for my best friend then got a huge smile on my face when I saw a blonde hair boy slightly head banging to a song. Arthur had his eyes close so he didn't see me coming until it was too late.

"Arthur!" I cried out as tackled hugged my best friend. "How dare you leave me alone all summer?!" Arthur somehow took out his headphones and caught himself from falling to the ground.

"You bloody git; I could hit my head on something and die!" Arthur yelled at me with caused me to laugh.

"But I missed you; I was so bored without my gay best friend." I said with a slight whine. Yes Arthur is gay, it's one of the reason why he my best friend.

"Yea yea I missed you to; but you don't have to tackle me!" Arthur mumbled; but smiled at me. I smiled back and looked over to Alfred who had started walking into the school with his best friend Gilbert. "We should get into the school before the bell ring." Arthur said while looking up at our school.

"Yea we should, you also have to tell me if you saw any cute British guys." I said in a teasing tone.

Arthur blushed brightly and said "why would I ever tell you that; but I did." I giggled and started walking into the school; it's good to have my best friend back. Arthur and I first checked on the bulletin board to see what our advisory is so we could get our schedules.

"Yay we have the same advisory." I said as I gripped onto Arthur's shirt sleeve. "It would suck if we didn't."

"Yes it would, now let's get going before a crowd starts to form." Arthur said then started walking away. I followed behind him silently as I turned my phone off, I don't want this to go off during class. It would have sucked if I got it taken on the first day of school. Arthur and I found our Advisory room and walked in. The teacher is the AP English teacher; she is a very pretty woman. She has long dirty blonde hair that is put on in a messy bun, her eyes a pretty dark blue. She has an amazing hour glass figure and such a pretty French accent.

"Hello my advisory my name is Miss. Bonnefoy it is very nice to meet you all." Miss. Bonnefoy said giving us all a smile. She is wearing a white blouse with black pencil skirt and black high heels. "Let's get this started with attendance when I call your name just say present." Miss. Bonnefoy started calling out names and one by one people said present. "Ivan Braginski."

"Da." A boy with a deep Russian accent that caused a shiver to run down my spine. I looked behind me to a see a platinum blonde guy dressed in all black with an eyebrow piercing and the bride of his nose piercing. He has piercing violet eyes, when he saw me looking back at him he smiled. I blushed and quickly looked back at the French teacher.

"Amelia Jones." Miss. Bonnefoy called out.

"P-present." I mumbled out as I looked down at my desk, trying to get my blush to go down. Arthur looked at with an eyebrow raised; but said nothing. I could feel Ivan's eyes on me and made me shiver; it was something about his eyes. After taking attendance Miss. Bonnefoy handed out our schedules, instantly Arthur and I compared our schedules to see if we having classes together. "Aww we only have two classes together." I said while pouting, I want to be with my best friend.

"This sucks at least we can sit together at lunch." Arthur said, trying to cheer me up a little bit.

"Yea at least there that." I mumbled then stood up as the bell rung. "I will see you at third period." I said then walked out of the class room. I looked over my schedule quickly before walking into the crowd of bodies. I wiggled my body through people and made it to a stairwell so I could go upstairs to my class. As I walked up that boy Ivan came up next to me and gave me a bright childish smile.

"Hello there." He said with that rich Russian accent that made me shiver again.

"H-hi." I said as I tried to walk up the stairs without tripping, because I would die of embarrassment. "I never seen you around here before." I mumbled and looked down at my feet.

"I have just moved here from Moscow Russia, I should be a senior; but due to the big move here. I have to repeat my junior year over." Ivan said to me with that same smile on his face.

"O-oh maybe we have some classes together." I said giving her a friendly smile. I felt nervous around Ivan; this is so not like me. I'm usually loud and outgoing; but Ivan's presence caused me to lower my energy level. Plus the Russian is so hot and the type of guy I would go for.

"Maybe, may I see your schedule?" Ivan asked me as he held out his hand to me. I handed him my schedule and watch as another childish smile broke out on his pale face. "Da we do have some classes together, actually we basically have all the same classes."

"Really?" I asked with a blush forming on my face. That means I would see the Russian every day, I might never get my work done then. "That awesome, we could become awesome friends." I said with a bright smile.

"Da we could." Ivan said smirking at me which caused my blush to go brighter. I looked down, hoping my hair would cover my face enough.

Ivan and I sat next to each other in all the classes we had together, we talked through most of the classes. We really hit it off and Ivan is a pretty cool guy, by the end of the school day we were the best of friends.

"So um do you have a cell phone?" I asked with a smile on my face, hoping he did so I could text him later.

"Da I do, do you want my number?" Ivan asked me as he leaned in close which caused a blush to form on my pale face.

"Y-yes please." I said with a shy smile on his face. Ivan smirked again and pulled out a pain from his pocket. He grabbed my hand in his much larger one and begin to write his number on my hand. I blushed even brighter and my heart started beating faster in my chest. I couldn't believe Ivan was touching me right, I felt like I was going to faint right there.

"And may I have your number my dear." Ivan asked as he held out his pen and hand to me. I nodded and started to write my number on his hand. I'm sure my face looked red as a cherry at the moment.

"Брат!" A female voice yelled out then a girl with long hair the same color as Ivan ran up. She came up next to Ivan and said "брат I want to get home now!" She whined childishly then looked at me. "Oh hello there."

"Anya this is Amelia, she is a new friend. Amelia this is my twin sister Anya." Ivan said with a smile. Anya had the same style as me; but much more girly.

I smiled brightly at her and said "Yo it nice to meet cha."

Anya smiled back me and said "it nice to meet you, I think I meant your brother Alfred."

"Yea that my twin, it looks like we have something in common." I said with a laugh.

Anya giggled and said "your brother is very energetic, it kind of funny."

"Yea, he always like that. Anyway I have to get going my older brother is coming to pick me up soon." I said. "It was nice meeting you guys." I said.

"I will text you later Amelia." Ivan said with a smile. I smiled back then ran over to where Alfred and Arthur was standing with a gothic looking blonde dude that was way older than us.

"Hey guys who this." I asked pointing to the blonde guy.

"This Arthur's French boyfriend Francis, that meant in the UK and he came to live here with his aunt who is also the AP English teacher." Alfred told me with a snicker.

"What you had a boyfriend and you didn't tell me, what kind of best friend are you!?" I cried out and faked a hurt expression.

"I was waiting to tell you." Arthur mumbled out, feeling guilty that he didn't tell me earlier.

"It's cool dude and it nice to meet you Francis, how old are you by the way?" I asked wondering. Francis looked to be in his early twenties to me; but I could be wrong.

"I am twenty one my dear." Francis said in a rich French accent. I smiled at him then heard a car horn.

I looked out at the street where Mattie's car sat, Mattie called out "Alfred, Amelia let's go!"

"Coming!" Alfred and I called out at the same time. We went to the car and this time I got in the back while Alfred got in the front.

"So how was your first day of school?" Mattie asked smiling at us.

"Great so many hot chicks flock to me today." Alfred said with a smirk. Mattie rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hmmm my day went way, I made a new friend." I said as I put my headphones in. "Okay I'm turning on my music which me I will be dead to the world for the rest of this car ride."

"Well okay, I will ask you more about your day over dinner." Mattie said and drove off. I turned on the song Savior by the Black Veil Brides and closed my eyes as I listen to Andy sixx's wonderful voice.

Later that night I sat on my bed texting Ivan most of the night while Pierce the Veil blast from my phone. Every time I got a text from Ivan my heart fluttered a little in my chest. He was such an awesome guy to get to know, plus he is so hot. I giggled quietly to myself then went to change into a tank top and short shorts for bed. I looked at the time at my phone; Mattie likes me in bed by eleven o'clock so I would be well rested for school. But if I pretended to sleep I could stay up and text Ivan all night long. I know I would regret doing this plan in the morning; but it worth it as long as I get to talk to the Russian.

I giggled and texted Ivan "Dude I love your piercings, they are so awesome!"

Ivan instantly texted back "well thank you, you should get some piercing they would look amazing on you."

I giggled and texted "Ivan are you flirting with me ;)."

"Maybe, depends if you like it or not."

"Well I do like it; you are really cute by the way. "

"Well my dear you are beautiful." I blushed brightly when I read that text and giggled like a school girl. Damn I hate myself for doing that; but Ivan the hot bad boy Russian just called me beautiful.

"Thanks, you are so nice. My older brother is coming, g2g. Night." I texted back then put my phone on the charger. I pulled my blanket over my face and waited for my brother to walk away from my door. Once he did I grabbed my phone and looked at the text that Ivan sent me.

"Night beautiful can't wait 2 see u tomorrow." I blushed at the text then yawned. I wanted to stay up all night; but I could tell I was falling asleep. I laid my head down and closed my eyes as I dreamed about Ivan and I kissing. I had a smile on my face that night that wasn't going to go away anytime soon.


End file.
